This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The internet has been popular with web users along with developments in network techniques. Among various Internet applications, messenger clients have already been widely used for distributing and sharing information in work and entertainment by most web users. When a messenger client performs communications, there are usually mass amounts of data (e.g. messages) to be updated. A conventional updating manner is implemented by a messenger client pulling updated data from a messenger server.
A twitter-like system, i.e. a micro blog system, is a typical system adopting the above updating manner for message update. A micro blog system is a platform providing information sharing, distributing and accessing based on a pan-relation chain model. Current popular micro blog systems include webpage-based micro-blog systems and client-based micro blog systems.